


It's Funfetti Flavored

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluffy, Invisible Powers, Michelle is Bow and Glimmer's kid, Protective Aunts Adora and Catra, fan kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Catra finds Bow and Glimmer's daughter eating cake.Invisible.Like you do.





	It's Funfetti Flavored

Catra knows, vaguely, that there's something going on. Her ears can pick up all the stomping of feet and the sheer amount of voices blaring in the distance. But she doesn't _know_ know, you know? There's no smells of fire or blood. So no one can fault her for not taking it too seriously, or for stretching and rolling over, contently soaking up the afternoon sunlight.

It turns out that the Princess of Bright Moon is missing. Catra, sleepy and only half-listening to the guards below, has to take a minute to reorientate who that is. Glimmer is known more for her Commander rank these days, after several successful attacks on the Horde, and most of the metal-heads just call Adora She-Ra, so... Michelle, then.

Michelle is missing. She's barely old enough to even string together a sentence; and that's on a good day, really.

Catra reluctantly sits up, ears and nose flaring.

Not on her goddamn watch she isn't.

Ordinarily, this might end up on some big journey, wherein Catra has to learn a lesson or something, but Michelle isn't ordinary. Her scent is remarkably fresh and easy for her to track into the kitchen- which, yeah, that's pretty dang impressive. She must've done some stairs at some point. Jars are overturned, flour is all over the floor, and it looks as though someone may have broken a couple of plates. The pièce de résistance is the big cake sitting out on the table. It had been previously been for Michelle's birthday. It is now missing multiple handfuls-worth of frosting and vanilla sponge.

Catra, relieved, leaned against the wall with a victorious laugh. "Okay, I think we can rule out kidnapping."

There was a sticky sound as something wrapped around another handful- and then it vanished.

"Yup, we can _definitely_ rule out kidnapping."

Her ear flicked at the call of her own name, mere seconds before Adora came stumbling into the kitchen. The blonde's eyes were nearly bugged out of her head. "Catra, Michelle is-" she stopped and stared. "Did- did you wreck the kitchen again?"

"I told you, Adora, there was a mouse." Catra rolled her eyes. "And, no, I didn't do it. I'd be much more thorough."

Another handful. Catra pointed at it as it vanished, then watched as her girlfriend of five or so years stared at a cake as though it were the weirdest concept she'd ever faced.

"Did..."

"Yeah."

"Is that..."

"Yup."

Adora let out a groan, smacking herself. "How the heck are we going to deliver an invisible baby to Glimmer and Bow?"

"No idea." Catra's tail flicked side and side as she thought. "We should probably wash it first. Babies are washable, right?"

"I... think so?"

Something very sticky grabbed hold of Catra's tail. She let out a shriek, almost jumping out of her skin as Michelle became visible again. Sure enough, she looked like a disaster.

"Kitty!" she gurgled.

Catra glared up at Adora. She was coughing heavily into her fist to avoid laughing. "We are never having kids."

* * *

Somehow, the process of cleaning the kitchen and getting Michelle to a bath ended with Adora and Catra having a slap fight over whether or not flour would make her visible- it, in fact, did not, which meant that Adora owed her a washed and fluffy blanket fort. Right now, all it did was make them extremely grateful that the bathtubs in Bright Moon were big enough for three. Michelle, shifting between visible and not, splashed happily in the middle, leaving Adora and Catra cramped and awkward on the other sides, legs tangled as they tried to get some level of clean.

"I never had to deal with stuff like this in the Horde."

"I know, Catra."

"I was Second-in-Command! I got respect!"

"I _know_ , Catra."

"You know what I get here? I get covered in flour because invisible baby logic doesn't work like the stories _somebody_ read in the fiction section of the library!"

Adora sent a finger gun her way. "You also get a nice bed and a cute girlfriend."

Catra waggled a claw in her direction. "I could've gotten that in the Horde!"

"Name _one_ decent bed in the Horde."

"Is the bed really the part to focus on here?"

Adora crossed her arms with a smirk. " _Name one bed._ "

Catra hissed at her.

Michelle, her hand flashing into sight for just a second, yanked on her waterlogged tail. "Kitty!"

"That's it," Catra decided. "I'm turning traitor. Adora, we're enemies again."

"Does this mean the wedding is off?"

"No, it just means we'll be glaring daggers and wrestling the rings on." Catra paused. "Wait. Wedding? I expected something better than some lame wedding."

"You're right, that's too boring. Swordfight to the death?"

"Kitty!" Michelle insisted, tugging harder.

"Yes, yes, okay. Kitty's here." Catra bent down a little. "What can kitty do to shut you up?"

The toddler chucked a handful of water into her face. Catra had grown to tolerate liquids over the years, but she drew the line right there, hauling ass out of the tub with a screech. Adora cackled as she perched onto the counter, sopping wet.

"I hate all of you," she grumped.

* * *

Adora was buttoning up her shirt as she spoke. "You really are respected around here, you know."

Catra's tail lashed. "Yeah, yeah."

"I know for a fact Michelle really likes you. She was just trying to get you to play."

"Humbug."

A warm hand on Catra's shoulder made her pause. Adora's features weren't as bright as they had been as a younger adult- five years of war from the losing side had done its toll. Streaks of gray riddled her roots, along with that claw scar on her cheek that Catra had lovingly delivered in their last battle together. Catra was the opposite, in a sense- her mane was as thick and dark as ever, and her body was covered in scratches. "I never want you to feel like we don't treat you with respect. That _I_ don't treat you with respect."

"I was just messing around, Adora."

"I know, I know. But I know I can be a bit thickheaded sometimes. If it ever goes too far, tell me."

Catra snorted, leaning on Adora's shoulder. "Man, if Shadow Weaver could only see us now. Doing healthy relationship junk. She'd probably try to blame it on me."

She cracked her knuckles. "If she was close enough to see, she's close enough to snap her neck."

"No way! That kill is mine. I earned it."

"...Can I help? I'll let you use the sword."

"Hmm..." Catra hummed. "Approved."

Michelle burst out from a pile of towels, giggling manically. "Kill! Kill! Kitty kill!"

Adora's jaw dropped. "Oh no."

"Whelp, forget revenge. Glimmer's gonna murder us first." Catra jokingly saluted. "It's been an honor."

* * *

"We found it eating cake." Catra dumped the half-visible toddler into Glimmer's shocked arms. "Also it can do that now. So... good luck."

"Huh," said Bow, hovering at Glimmer's elbow. "She's got powers! Neat."

Glimmer was less enthused. "She can turn invisible. We're doomed."

"Aww, it could be worse. Her Majesty managed with you, and you teleport!"

The Commander groaned, her head falling forward. "Thank you, guys, for finding her. This is just... a lot."

"Kill!" Michelle yelled.

" _And_ we taught her that," Adora said reluctantly, shrinking under the sheer weight of her friends' looks. "We were kind of joking around about murdering our abusive mother figure? You know how it is." Catra grabbed her shoulder, claws digging in in a clear _shut up_ gesture. "But we didn't curse! We learned from last time."

"I'm not even shocked at this point." Glimmer dragged her hand down her face. "You dweebs are lucky I love you, or you'd never babysit again."

"Kill!"

"...Although, admittedly, that might actually be for the best."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun! I love these dorky battle gf, especially when they're trying to babysit. I love writing babies learning silly things- like that time I wrote baby Steven saying the f word. For my bud!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
